powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Winston McKellen
Winston McKellen (ウィンストン・マッケラン U~insuton Makkeran) is Mirai Blue (未来ブルー Mirai Buru) of the Unmei Sentai Miraiger. A British boy with a Scottish accent, he grew up in the UK and is a recent transplant to Japan. Biography Like Megumi, not much is known about Winston's life prior to joining SEKAI. What is known is that he was born and raised in the UK, is of Scottish descent, and was a member of a secret underground gun club, where it was discovered he had an affinity for marksmanship. It was because of this skill that he was scouted by Colonel Ryder, who recruited him to become Mirai Blue; he was the first Miraiger to be recruited. He and Megumi were both injured in training simulations prior to Patrick's arrival, forcing the Colonel to temporarily bench them and have them confined to the Infirmary Ward. Shortly after witnessing Patrick and Megumi's first mecha battle together, Winston recovered from his injuries and was cleared to return to active duty. Personality An intelligent and sensible boy, Winston has a good head on his shoulders and is knowledgeable in a number of areas. He is an expert marksman, having honed his sniping skills over many years in an underground gun club he was a member of as a child. He can hit any target from any distance, and do it while looking quite cool. Because of his incredible skills, Winston can come off as quite arrogant. At times, he even seems rather egotistical. As it happens, this is by far his biggest weakness-his pride. He's the world's best marksman, and he knows it. He has a bad habit of not relying on others, and putting himself and others in dangerous positions with his insistence on doing everything his way. In spite of all this, Winston is a valuable asset and an even more valuable friend. He's loyal to a fault, and though he makes mistakes, he never fails to eventually realize those mistakes, and to improve for the betterment of himself as well as those around him. Arsenal Hentoru-Winston's main transformation device, it is a white pistol heavily resembling a Glock with an under-barrel bayonet. When loaded with a Transformation Tongan, it allows him to transform into Mirai Blue with a call of "MIRAIZE UP!". It doubles as his main sidearm in combat, as well as the control stick for Mirai Voyager/Voyager Sol Oh. Mirai Caliber-Winston's signature weapon, it is a blue sniper rifle heavily resembling a Barret .50 Cal. Its finishing attack is called the "Mirai Bullet". A giant version of it serves as the weapon for Voyager Sol Oh. Mirai Voyager/Voyager Sol Oh-Winston's primary meh, it is a giant blue military boat. It can transform into its own mecha, Voyager Sol Oh, or combine with Mirai Cycler and Mirai Jetter to form Gunjin Oh. Trivia *He is the first Blue Senshi to be British, and the first Sentai member period to be a Caucasian Englishman. *His skills with a sniper rifle in tandem with his Scottish ancestry and accent are highly reminiscent of John "Soap" MacTavish, one of the main protagonists of the Modern Warfare sub-series of the Call of Duty franchise. Category:Unmei Sentai Miraiger Category:Sentai Blue Category:HammerMeister1999 Category:Male